1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a blur correction device that prevents image blur in a camera, binoculars or the like and a lens barrel, and more specifically, it relates to a technology that may be adopted to lock a blur correction optical system.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a blur correction device known in the related art that corrects image blur occurring at an image capturing surface, at a film surface or inside a viewfinder by employing a blur correction optical system. This device detects an angular speed of an image capturing device or the like attributable to hand movement as a vibration quantity. Then, it corrects the image blur by driving the blur correction optical system along two directions each extending substantially perpendicular to a photographic optical axis in correspondence to the detected vibration quantity. A correction lens in the blur correction optical system is locked at a predetermined position by a locking mechanism when no blur correction is executed, so as not to affect the optical performance of the photographic lens and the like.
However, even when the correction lens is locked by the locking mechanism, the correction lens is caused to move along the gravitational direction by its own weight due to play in the locking mechanism. At this time, the subject image in the viewfinder or the like moves, causing a visual distraction for the user.